


Misfits

by AngieFeeshFeesh



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Just Friends, No Romance, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieFeeshFeesh/pseuds/AngieFeeshFeesh
Summary: Isa's never liked being called a misfit, and he's never had friends who cared about him so much.And now, for the first time ever, he has both. And for some reason, he kind of likes it.





	Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pronouncing Demyx's somebody name as 'my-duh' but feel free to pronounce it as you see fit.
> 
> The boys are approximately 19 years old in this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts :)

"Waaaait, wait, wait, wait. You're from _Cosmo_ _Canyon?!"_

Isa furrowed his brow, self-conscious as his two friends stared so incredulously in his direction. Myde's jaw was practically on the table and Lea's eyes were more round than Isa had ever seen before. "Y...es, I am. Is that bad?"

"Well, no, but--" Myde blinked dumbly. "You're, like... _white_, dude."

Lea instantly burst into sputters and choked giggles while Isa could only sigh, nearly bruising his forehead from the force of his face-palm.

"Thank you for that _brilliant deduction_, Myde. The people of Cosmo Canyon are descended from indigenous tribes. But if you must know, I was adopted."

"Ooohh," the sound dragged out of Myde, and at the same time Lea's expression changed to... well, he still looked surprised, but it was becoming _pensive_, like the gears in his head were starting to churn. Isa wasn't sure if he liked that, in all honesty, and he was ultimately proven correct when not a moment later Lea suddenly started to grin like a Cheshire Cat.

"Wait, so... that makes us all misfits, then."

It was instinctual that the word made Isa bristle. His mind flashed back to all the memories of his youth, the people from the foster system who always treated him strangely right up until he was finally adopted. Fortunately he didn't get lost in those memories (Myde's excited chattering made sure of that) but he still wasn't pleased, and glared at Lea to make sure he knew. "Excuse _you_, Lea, but I'm not very fond of that word."

It didn't appear that Lea was especially bothered by Isa's leering, since his beaming face only persisted as he gestured between all three of them. "Nono, just listen! You guys were both adopted, right? Or, technically adopted, in Myde's case. And I ran away, yeah? We all kind of have a thing about us. It's not bad, it just sets us apart from the rest'a the world, y'know?"

Myde gave a dramatic gasp, nodding along immediately. "Yeah, yeah!! We're, like, secret brothers or something. A secret club!"

"Exactly!" Lea purred with a wink of one green eye--such a tiny, insignificant gesture that still somehow managed to spark an irritating warmth in Isa's stomach. "So on that vein of thought, I propose we do something to mark our brotherhood. Y'know, as friends--comrades-in-arms, or whatever they're called."

"_No_ blood bonds," Isa instantly spat, but he couldn't help being somewhat intrigued by the whole idea. He'd never been part of a group like Lea was describing, though he wasn't sure how much he'd like labeling himself as a 'misfit' so casually.

Luckily, Lea didn't miss a beat and quickly shook his head. "No way, not like that. I mean something else--I dunno, it doesn't have to be something visual..."

"Oh!" Myde's ocean-colored eyes lit up. "How about nicknames? And we're the only ones allowed to use 'em?"

Lea made a noise of interest as he leaned back in his chair, nodding sagely like it was the wisest idea he'd ever heard. "Nicknames... yeah, I like that. But something cool, y'know? Like, uh... they should all have a matching theme!"

There came a moment of silence before an idea struck Isa. He pursed his lips thoughtfully, murmuring and hesitant, "What if... we scramble the letters of our names. And to make them match, we can add an extra letter, the same for all of us. Maybe M for misfits?"

"That's cool, but my name already has an M," Myde pouted. "What about--uh--Z instead?"

Lea scratched a hand back in his wild red hair. "Umm, I might need to write this down. Anybody got a piece of paper?"

It took a little while, another round of milkshakes, and much discussion before they finally reached a decision. The letter they agreed upon became the letter X, and in time they eventually had scrambled versions of their given names (plus X) that each person was mostly happy with.

"A-hem!" Lea, grinning once again, held up the paper with their three new chosen names circled darkly on the paper. "I, Lea Rose, would like to officially name us three amigos in accordance to the will of the Brotherhood of Misfits! First up: Myde. From this moment on, you will be known as _Demyx_, and we welcome you fully to the Brotherhood!"

Myde, or Demyx now, seemed utterly beside himself as his new name was bestowed upon him. Lea (and Isa) offered applause, though Lea was far louder and more enthusiastic, until finally the redhead settled down and raised his paper again. "Okay, next up, Isa. From this moment on, you will be known as _Saïx_, and the Brotherhood fully welcomes you!"

This time it was Demyx and Lea clapping together, whooping loudly enough that a number of people around them started glancing their way, curious about all the noise. But for Isa, none of those people really mattered. His friends were what mattered, their warmth and easy acceptance ushering forth a whole tangle of emotions that he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before. He may not have known Demyx or Lea very long (really only six months or so) but it was... good to be welcomed into the group like this. Even if the name _Saïx_ was going to take a little while to get used to.

"And finally! Last but not least!" Lea went on once Saïx's celebration was through. "From this moment on, I, Lea, will--"

"Hold it," Saïx interrupted, flashing a displeased look at the redhead. "Why should you get to deem yourself but we couldn't?"

For a second or two Lea seemed like he was going to argue that, but he stopped himself before the protest could come out. Instead he blinked a couple times, then thrust the paper out towards Saïx. "You're right. You do it."

...That hadn't exactly been what he meant, but there wasn't much point in pushing it off to Demyx, so he may as well do it. Saïx sat up taller in his chair, sighing but quietly clearing his throat. "Alright. Lea, from this moment on, your new name will be _Axel_, and the Brotherhood of Misfits welcomes you."

Demyx all but shrieked, hardly able to contain himself. The newly-named Axel sat straighter with shoulders squared, looking so darn proud of his name and the whole situation. It wasn't much, admittedly, but it was theirs, and it was everything they needed.

"Brother misfits!" Axel's voice nearly boomed. "Welcome to your new lives! It's us against the world, and we're gonna show 'em who's boss!"

"Woohoo!" Demyx cheered, and Axel joined in before they dissolved into familiar, playful laughter. Isa (or Saïx, now) couldn't wrap his mind around the weird emotion threatening to clog his heart, but he certainly didn't mind sharing in his friends' elation. After all, they were brothers now, right? Friends for life, or at least the immediate future. Saïx wasn't sure what he'd do without his two knucklehead friends, especially Axel, but for now they were fine. This was fine. They were together as brothers. _Misfits_. And that was all the three of them really ever needed.


End file.
